Summer Equal Romance
by Fighter54
Summary: Simon and Theodore leave for camp. Alvin stays at Home. Three girls change their lives forever. Sounds Cute? It might be.Alvin Brittany. Simon Jeanette. Theodore Eleanor.
1. Goodbyes and Welcomes

**Chipmunks are fourteen whilst the Chipettes are thirteen. They are in cartoon form before the questions.**

**Chapter One- Goodbyes and Welcomes**

**At the Seville's**

"I feel sorry that me and Simon are going away to camp" said Theodore as he zipped his green bag shut. He was going to one of the top cooking camps in the state whilst Simon was heading out to a science camp in Washington DC. Alvin had decided to stay at home and write new songs with Dave for the group.

Alvin and the chipmunks were going strong and had a solid fan base. The boys were enjoying life but wanted a break from performing for a while and focus on their other hobbies. Apart from Alvin that is.

"It's fine, I got some great ideas for songs and I just want to get them down on paper." Said Alvin picking up Theodore's bag and carried it down stairs. Simon was there reading the list of equipment he need again for the hundreds time. Folding the list in half and placing it in his pocket.

"So are you all ready?" said Dave coming out of the kitchen.

"Check." Said Simon heaving his blue bag on to his shoulder

"I think I got everything." Said Theodore.

"Right then, Simon and Theodore, it's time to go." Said Dave, sadness appearing on his face. Simon and Theodore said their goodbyes to Alvin and walked out of the house. "Alvin, you can do whatever you want to do. Just don't make a mess."

"I just want to start on the songs, Dave. I might have a verse by the time you get back." Said Alvin, picking up his guitar and a pad of paper.

Dave nodded and shut the door behind him. The car pulled out of the driveway and drove away with his brothers for the summer. Alvin felt sad and elated. Sad because he wouldn't see his brothers for six weeks, but elated because he was had six weeks of music writing ahead of him. _"Now what type of music I want to write. We haven't done a pop song that has a good way to dance to for awhile. Maybe one of those."_ After playing a couple chords he starts to sing

Hey Pretty Baby with the  
High Heels On

"_Sounds good so far" Alvin thought_

You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress

"_So far, so good"_ thought Alvin before struggling to find the next few lines before singing

I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

"_That sounds good, let's hope Dave like it." _Thought Alvin. _"I could think of a dance for it" _and then he started to find some moves for it.

**

* * *

**

With Simon

"Bye Dave, See you Theo." Said Simon as he walked into the airport. As he went through all the customs and checked in his bag, He saw a female chipmunk dressed in purple struggling with her bag. Walking over to her, he noticed that she was heading towards the same camp as he was. "Need a hand?" he asked to him.

"Who are you?" asked the Chipette who was also wearing glasses.

"Oh, my name is Simon. I'm heading to the same camp as you in Washington." Said Simon.

"How do you know that." Said the chipette.

"Your camp name is written there and if you want proof, here is the list we got sent." Simon said smiling whilst pulling out the list. The chipette studied the list and then smiled.

"Ok, I believe you. Can you give me a hand with the bag?" She asked.

"Sure. By the way, what is your name?" asked Simon.

"My name is Jeanette. Nice to meet you, Simon." Said Jeanette.

**

* * *

**

With Theodore

"Okay, bye Dave." Theodore said, shouldering the bag. After placing his bag in the bus storage area, he boarded the bus and started to play his iPod. Five minutes later, he was tapped on the shoulder by a female chipmunk wearing green.

"Can I sit here? All the other places are full." She said.

"sure." Theodore replied.

"So my name is Eleanor and you? Asked Eleanor.

"My name is Theodore and it's nice to meet you" said Theodore smiling.

**

* * *

**

Back at the Seville's

"Alvin, I'm home." Dave called throughout the house. Alvin walked into the living room.

"Hi Dave, do you want to hear what I got so far?" Said Alvin. But before Dave could say a reply, a moving truck and a car came down the road and parked at the house opposite the chipmunk's home.

"Later, Alvin. Let meet the new neighbours" Dave said and the pair went over to the house. An elderly lady was directing the hired help. Walking up to her, Dave hold out his hand and said "Hello. My name is Dave and this is my son, Alvin. Welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too. Oh, where is she. Brittany dear, Where are you?" called the lady.

"Coming, Miss Miller." Came a voice and a female chipmunk dressed in pink walked out of the house. "Miss Miller, I've already chosen my room." She then noticed Alvin and Dave. "Oh, Nice to meet you. My name is Brittany."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Alvin and do you want me to show you around the town?" asked Alvin trying to be nice (for once).

"That will be nice." Said Brittany smiling.

**

* * *

**

That is it for the chapter

**Please review.**

**There will be three couples in this story.**

**Alvin+Brittany**

**Simon+Jeanette**

**Theodore+Eleanor**


	2. Ice Cream Brittany?

**Chapter Two- Ice Cream Brittany?**

**At the Miller's**

"By the way, are you famous or something? Because I think I've seen you on TV before." Asked Brittany.

"You never heard of Alvin and the Chipmunks?" said Alvin amazed that Brittany didn't know about him.

"Just kidding. I am a huge fan, but where are your brothers?" Brittany confessed smiling.

"Oh, they are stuck in camp for six weeks. I stayed at home so that I could write songs." Explained Alvin laughing at the joke Brittany pulled on him.

"Same here. My sisters went to camp and left me and Miss Miller to get the house ready for them." Said Brittany who was missing her sisters.

"If you want, I could help you get the house ready for them." Said Alvin, offering his service.

"Sure, you could help me with my room first." Said Brittany smiling at how helpful Alvin was being, not like the bad boy made out by the press.

"So which one is your room?" Alvin asked.

"How about I show you?" said Brittany, grabbing Alvin's hand and pulling him up to her room.

Alvin started to look around and tried to get an idea for the layout. The room had an en-suite attached to the bedroom and the room was bare.

"Okay, how do you like pink paint?" Asked Brittany showing Alvin the cans that she had picked put to paint the room.

**

* * *

**

Two hours later

Alvin and Brittany were sitting down in paint after painting Brittany's room. Both of them were covered in paint because half way through Brittany thought that Alvin had brushed her with paint and responded by chucking a can over him and covered him in Pink. Alvin got his revenge by writing Alvin, gently on the back of Brittany's shirt, "Alvin Rules" and then grabbed Brittany from behind and spun her around a few times, causing the pair to fall over and land in a container of paint. They were still laughing when Miss Miller and Dave came up to check on them and found them in a heap on the floor, covered in paint.

"Okay, that your room done so do you fancy getting an Ice cream? I know a good place near here." Said Alvin

"Sure. "Said Brittany, smiling. "But we need to change out of these clothes." Brittany stood up and went to change in the en-suite. Alvin grabbed his change of clothes and went in the other bathroom out on the landing and got changed in to them and wiped all of the paint off his face. He then walked out and was joined by Brittany who had changed into a new outfit.

"So, Ice Cream it is." Said Alvin smiling as he holds the door open for her.

**

* * *

**

Ten minutes later

The pair were outside in the park after buying the ice cream. Both had bought a vanilla ice cream and were talking about music.

"So your favourite artist is Michael Jackson. Why?" asked Brittany

"He kind of my mentor because he helps in keeping me down to earth and not going rock star crazy." Said Alvin smiling at the memories of him with MJ.

"So what's your favourite song?" asked Brittany.

"How about I sing it as we walk home?" said Alvin still smiling.

"Okay" said Brittany as they started to walk. Alvin starts to sing as they walk whilst Brittany listens

She always takes it with a heart of stone  
'Cause all she does is throws it back to me  
I've spent a lifetime looking for someone  
Don't try to understand me  
Just simply do the things I say

Love is a feeling  
Give it when I want it  
'Cause I'm on fire  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Talk to me, woman  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

You always knew just how to make me cry  
And never did I ask you questions why  
It seems you get your kicks from hurting me  
Don't try to understand me  
Because your words just aren't enough

Love is a feeling  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Takin' me higher  
Love is a woman  
I don't wanna hear it  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

You and your friends  
Were laughing at me in town  
But it's OK  
And it's OK  
You won't be laughin', girl  
When I'm not around  
I'll be OK  
And I'd, I'd never find  
Gonna find some peace of mind, No

Don't try to tell me  
Because your words just aren't enough  
Love is a feeling  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Takin' me higher  
Talk to me, woman  
Love is a feeling  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

Love is a Feeling  
I don't wanna hear it  
Quench my desire  
Takin' me higher  
Tell it to the preacher  
Satisfy the feeling  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

I don't wanna  
I don't wanna  
I don't wanna hear  
Give in to the fire  
Talk to me, woman  
Quench my desire  
Not like a lady  
Talk to me, Baby  
Give in to me

Give in to the fire  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

Love is a woman  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

'Cause I'm on fire  
Talk to me, woman  
Quench my desire  
Give in to the feeling

Brittany clapped as Alvin finishes, then walks up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into her house. Alvin smiled as he walks into his house and saw Dave face. It was filled with worry and sadness.

"What wrong?" asked Alvin starting to worry about Dave.

Dave looked up and said "We're in trouble."

**And that is it for this chapter.**

**The next chapter will be Simon and Jeanette then the next will be Theodore and Eleanor.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Inflight Singing

**War, terror, unhappiness.**

**Okay, that is enough about my break up with my girlfriend. I realised that I have been focused basically on Alvin's New Life and haven't updated my other stories for a while so I try and be a bit more even in the future. Thanks for all of those who have reviewed or add this story to their favourites or on to their alerts. You all rock.**

**Plus I had some Major Writer's Block with writing Simon and Jeanette. Hard to think of ideas for slight romantic sparks.**

**Chapter Three – In-flight conversations**

**At the airport**

Simon kept on the lookout for crazy fans or the press as he was waiting for Jeanette to join him after getting them both a drink and some snacks for the plane journey. The people barely looked at him when he was offstage or not performing. Mainly because he was hiding behind a book for most of the time.

"Hey Simon." Said Jeanette as she sat down next to him and handed him a bottle of water and some snacks for the flight. "So why are you going to this camp then."

"Well, I always wanted to go to Washington and my teacher gave me a leaflet about this camp and recommended it to me because I was number one in science this year." Said Simon.

"It was the same at my old school me and my sisters were leaving and they gave it to me as leaving gift for being a model student." Said Jeanette

"Flight for Washington boarding now." The PA announced as Simon's phone started to ring. Looking at the caller ID, it showed that it was Alvin's cell. Simon pressed ignore and walked onboard the plane and sat down in his seat. Five minutes later Jeanette sat down next to him and got a book out. Glancing at the title, he saw that the book was Romeo and Juliet.

"So you're a Shakespeare reader then." Asked Simon pointing towards the book.

"Oh yes, Shakespeare is my passion. Most of the books I read are his plays." Said Jeanette looking up and pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Great, same here, but I read other plays as well to have a variety. I also have watched the movie versions of the play as well. I love the language, it's so unique." Said Simon. "So what is your favourite part of the play so far?"

"Well, I like the scene when they first meet because I like the ways that they court each other." Said Jeanette.

"You know that you are the first girl I ever known to use the word court in that definition." Said Simon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to take off so can you all sit down, we will be on our way." Announced the PA

As Simon sat down, He could see that Jeanette was shivering slightly. "First time on a plane?" asked Simon.

"Yes." Said Jeanette.

"Do you want me to sing a song to calm your nerves?" said Simon. Jeanette nodded and Simon started to sing softly

**How do you rate the morning sun  
after a long and sleepless night?  
How many stars would you give to the moon?  
Do you see those stars from where you are?  
Shine on the lost and loneliest  
The ones who can't get over it  
You always wanted more than ****life****  
But now you don't have the appetite  
In a message to the troubadour  
The world don't love you anymore  
Tell me how do you rate the morning sun?  
Stuck inside the rainbow yields  
You could happen to be  
Cause I've been close to where you are**

I drove to places you have seen  
It all seems so familiar  
Like they've been sent to kill you  
It doesn't take an astronaut  
To float in the space is just a thought  
The morning brings a mystery  
The evening makes it history  
Tell me how do you rate the morning sun?

And the village drunk  
Sadly passed away,  
It was a shame I never knew his name  
I wonder if he sat there every the morning  
Watched the sunrise

How do you rate the morning sun  
It's just too heavy for me  
And all I wanted was the world  
If you were the stars that's in the sun  
Don't go wasting your time  
Cause there is no finish line  
And you don't see anything,  
Not even love not anything,  
The night can take the man from you  
A sense of wonder overdue  
The morning brings a mystery  
The evening makes it history  
Who am I to rate the morning sun?

Jeanette had stopped shivering and started to relax. The plane was now airborne and heading towards Washington.

**Two Hours later**

Simon was being shown into his room. The plane journey had been smooth and sweet. He and Jeanette had spent most of the time talking about their interests. Simon then checked his phone to find that Alvin had phoned him seventeen times in the last two times and had also sent him a text. Simon sighed with annoyance and opened the message. His eyes widen as he read it and he dropped his mobile.

They were in trouble!

**Okay people, you know what to do.**

**Review.**

**Theodore and Eleanor next. Yes, it will include food.**


	4. Service for the Lady

**Chapter 4 – Food can bring people together**

**A Service Station on the freeway.**

Theodore was looking around the store, hunting for snacks to eat on the bus journey. He found several packets of sweets and began to walk to the checkout. As he walks over there, he overhears a curse. Looking around, he see that girl who sat next to him on the bus. _"What was her name again? Ellie? Eleanor? Eleanor sounds right."_ Theodore walks over to her. "What's wrong Eleanor?"

"I have got enough money for snacks." Said Eleanor looking furious with herself.

"I'll cover for you, my treat." Said Theodore, always the giver.

"Thanks, um, Theodore wasn't it?" Eleanor, Her deep green eyes looking into his olive brown eyes.

"Yes and do you know that you have nice eyes." Said Theodore, taking a page out of Alvin's book.

"Thanks. This is one of the times I wish I had a small body." Said Eleanor.

"Why, I think that you look attractive." Said Theodore.

"Thanks again. So can we go and pay for these snacks.

"okay." Said Theodore and they started to walk toward the checkout. On the way, Eleanor tripped and Theodore caught her. But as he caught her, his lips gently brushed against her's. Both of them turned bright red and both start to speak at the same time

"Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry" still at the same time.

Eleanor holds up her hand as she shushed Theodore. "Okay, Theodore. That kiss there was nothing and I don't mind. Can we pay for the food and get back on the bus?"

Theodore nodded and paid for the food. They quickly board the bus and Theodore handed back Eleanor her snacks. He then put his IPod earphones in his ears and started to listen to his music.

He started to sing the music in his head. **(A.N. we have All done it when we are listening to music so don't ask what I'm talking about.)**

_Whoa-oa-oa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
So good, so good, I got you_

Whoa! I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that I can't do no wrong  
and when I hold you in my arms  
My love won't do you no harm

and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

When I hold you in my arms  
I know that I can't do no wrong  
and when I hold you in my arms  
My love can't do me no harm

and I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
I feel nice, like sugar and spice  
So nice, so nice, I got you

Whoa! I feel good, I knew that I would, now  
I feel good, I knew that I would  
So good, so good, I got you  
So good, so good, I got you  
So good, so good, I got you  
HEY!

Theodore's phone started to beep and he opened it. The message was from Alvin. He was so surprise when he read it, that he dropped it.

"_They were in trouble!"_

**

* * *

**

Sorry if it too short.

**Ideas are growing hard to form and write about.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Big Trouble and Big Fun

**Okay, I have decided to update this story every Sunday. If I fail to do it, then I give you permission to come and have a go at me.**

**Chapter 4- Big Trouble and Big Fun**

**The Seville Home**

"So Dave, what is the trouble then" said Alvin walking over to the fridge and grabbing a can of coke.

"Our record company are going to go under in two weeks unless they have a big amount of money raised before the deadline." Said Dave causing Alvin to spit out the coke that was in his mouth.

"What? Dave, the answer is simple; just get the chipmunks to, oh right, Simon and Theo are away therefore they can't perform." Said Alvin starting to stress out. "Holy nuts, I am more stressed out by this than how bad my school report is going to be."

"We have two options Alvin. One is to let our company go bust and sign under a new one which will take a lot of time. Or you could do a Solo concert." Said Dave.

"I could do a Solo concert? Right, I will go and check with Simon and Theo and make sure they are okay with it. If they say yes, then I will start practicing." Said Alvin running from the room, He grabbed his phone and started to ring Simon. His call got ignored so he sent a text to both Simon and Theo. It said.

**Our Record Company going under. Need to do a Solo concert to save it.**

**Is this okay.**

**Alvin.**

"_If they say yes, then I will need some songs"_ thought Alvin and he begins to look for some lyrics to some of songs he was going to sing.

**Two Days Later**

The doorbell rang; Alvin looked up from the music sheet. Both Simon and Theodore gave him the go ahead for the concert and he had been practicing for the last few days. Dave has gone to the stadium today to arrange the details for the stage and effects. Alvin stood up and walks over to the door. On the doorstep was Brittany. She was wearing a pink tank top and a black skirt.

"Hey Alvin. Can I come in?" said Brittany.

"Sure, come on in." Said Alvin standing aside and letting Brittany in. Brittany noticed music sheets spread around the house. Alvin noticed the look of puzzlement on her face. "I have to do a solo concert in five days therefore I have to practice.

"So is that why you haven't come over for the last two days?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, sorry about that." Said Alvin looking around for one of the sheets of lyrics. Brittany saw this and got angry.

"Right then, that is It. Alvin, You need to get out of the house and have some fun." Brittany yelled and she grabbed Alvin by the ear and started to pull him out of the house.

"OW, OW, OW OW, OW!" Shouted Alvin as Brittany continued to drag him down the street "Okay Brittany, you made your point. NOW CAN YOU LET GO OF MY EAR."

"Good." Said Brittany letting go of Alvin's ear. "So where are we going?" she said as if nothing had happened.

"Well there is a fair in town so if you want to go to that, it'll be fun." Said Alvin looking towards Brittany.

"Sure, let's go." Said Brittany.

**One Hour Later.**

Alvin and Brittany were walking through the crowds of people at the fair. They have been on the rides and were looking at the stalls in the fair. Alvin then noticed a rifle range that offered cuddly toys as a prize. He nodded over to the stall and the pair went up to it.

"Roll up, Roll up. One Dollar per ten shots. Three cans get you the cuddly lion. Five cans get you the monkey and take out all the little people and you can waltz off with the unicorn." The stall owner said pointing out the objects in turn. There were eight little people on the stall. Alvin hands over a dollar and grabs the rifle. He slowly aims and fires.

One Person!

Two People!

Three People!

Four People!

Miss!

Five People!

Six People!

Seven People!

Miss!

Last shot. Alvin grimaces and raises the rifle to eye level. He fires and sighs with relief when the last person falls.

"Well I be. You sir have won that Unicorn." The stall owner hands over the Pink Unicorn to Alvin who then gives it to Brittany. The Stall owner looks at Alvin closely before asking "pardon me, but are you Alvin Seville of the Chipmunks?"

"Yes, Why?" Said Alvin

"Well the Governor is unwell and we have one for the raffle today so is it alright if you do it for today. All you have to do is announce the winning ticket and if you consent a duet with one of the winners." Said the Stall owner.

"Sure, when is the draw?" said Alvin. Ten minutes later Alvin was up on the stage shaking hands with the winner of a bottle of wine. Alvin had signed the bottle before handing it over. The Manger of the event came over and told him that the next winner will be the duet partner. The ticket was drawn from the box and handed over to Alvin. "The winner of the pleasure of being my partner for a duet is ticket holder 53. A cheer could be heard among the applause and the winner turned out to be none other than Brittany. She walks up to the stage and the manager directed her towards a mike. The Lyrics were displayed on the screen before Alvin and Brittany. The music started.

[VERSE 1]  
[Alvin]  
Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
[Brittany]  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
[Alvin]  
Oh  
[Brittany]  
To all the possibilities  
Ooh

[CO-CHORUS]  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
I know  
[Brittany]  
That something has changed  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
Never felt this way  
[Brittany]  
And right here tonight

[CHORUS]  
[Brittany]  
This could be the  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
Start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
[Brittany]  
I feel in my heart  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
The start of something new

[VERSE 2]  
[Alvin]  
Ooh  
Yeah  
Now who'd have ever thought that  
Mm  
[Troy & Gabriella]  
We'd both be here tonight  
[Brittany]  
Mm  
Yeah  
And the world looks so much brighter  
[Alvin]  
Brighter brighter  
[Brittany]  
With you by my side  
[Alvin]  
By my side

[CO-CHORUS]  
[Brittany]  
I know  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
That something has changed  
Never felt this way  
[Brittany]  
I know it for real

[CHORUS]  
[Brittany]  
That it's the  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
Start of something new  
[Brittany]  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
[Brittany]  
I feel in my heart  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
The start of something new

[BRIDGE]  
[Alvin]  
I didn't know that it could happen 'til it happened to me  
Ooh yeah  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
I didn't know it before  
But know it's easy to  
[Brittany]  
See  
Oh

[CHORUS]  
[Brittany]  
That it's the  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
Start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you  
Oh  
And now looking in your eyes  
[Brittany]  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
[Alvin]  
The start of something new  
[Alvin/Brittany]  
The start of something new

One Hour Later

Alvin and Brittany stood outside the Miller house having come home from the fair. "Brittany, can I just say thank you. I had fun today." Said Alvin looking at Brittany.

"Thank you for the Unicorn." Said Brittany, holding up the pink Unicorn.

"Well, I see you sometime soon Britt." Said Alvin before turning to make his leave. But Brittany leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before entering the Miller house. Alvin froze and looked back at Brittany retreating back. _"Well she did look nice. And definitely date able."_ Alvin thought as he walked across the street to his house.

**

* * *

**

**Remember all of the new chapters for this story will appear on a Sunday**

**Plus Review, Review, Review.**

Okay that's this chapter complete.


	6. Concert Time

**I will make the next five or six chapters to Alvin and Brittany before moving onto Simon and Jeanette.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Alvin Rocks The House

**The Night before the Concert**

Alvin was walking over to the Miller house and he walks up to the door. He rings the doorbell and waits patiently on the doorstep until the door opens to reveal Mrs. Miller.

"Hello Mrs. Miller, can I see Brittany please?" Alvin asks nervously.

"Okay dear. She is in her room. Go on up there." She said and Alvin started to climb the stairs. He soon found him outside Brittany's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Came Brittany's voice from behind the door. Alvin opened the door and saw Brittany sitting on the bed with her pink laptop in her lap. She looked slightly frustrated. "Oh hello, Alvin, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came over with something." Said Alvin.

"Well, I just been looking up tickets for your show tomorrow night. It's sold out." Said Brittany.

"That is good for two reasons. Reason one, that means more money and the chance that my record company will not go bust will increase. But the best reason is that I can give you this." Alvin said pulling out a backstage pass for the concert.

"Oh my god thanks Alvin. This is fantastic. I'll be there." Said Brittany hugging Alvin. Alvin's phone started to ring. He quickly answers.

"Hello." Said Alvin

"Alvin, you need to get home now or you are grounded. It's pasted Curfew." Came Dave's Voice

"Okay, I will be there." Said Alvin "Sorry Brit. I got to go. See you tomorrow night." Alvin then left the Miller house and went home.

**23 hours later or Concert Time.**

The crowd were waiting for the show to start. The lights dimmed and all of the spotlights points to a centre of the stage. Suddenly, a couple of fireworks and explosions went off and Alvin came flying out of a trapdoor to land in a crouch on the stage. He slowly stood up and started to act robotic by slowly looking to the left before glancing over to the right. The music started to play in the background and Alvin jumped forward to the centre stage and started to sing.

**Hell is gone and heaven's here  
There's nothing left for you to fear  
Shake your arse come over here  
Now scream  
I'm a burning effigy  
Of everything I used to be  
You're my rock of empathy, my dear**

**So come on let me entertain you**  
**Let me entertain you**

**Life's too short for you to die**  
**So grab yourself an alibi**  
**Heaven knows your mother lied**  
**Mon cher**  
**Separate your right from wrongs**  
**Come and sing a different song**  
**The kettle's on so don't be long**  
**Mon cher**

**So come on let me entertain you**  
**Let me entertain you**

**Look me up in the yellow pages**  
**I will be your rock of ages**  
**Your see through fads and your crazy phrases yeah**  
**Little Bo Peep has lost his sheep**  
**He popped a pill and fell asleep**  
**The dew is wet but the grass is sweet, my dear**  
**Your mind gets burned with the habits you've learned**  
**But we're the generation that's got to be heard**  
**You're tired of your teachers and your school's a drag**  
**You're not going to end up like your mum and dad**

**So come on let me entertain you**  
**Let me entertain you**  
**Let me entertain you**  
**He may be good he may be outta sight**  
**But he can't be here so come around tonight**  
**Here is the place where the feeling grows**  
**You gotta get high before you taste the lows**  
**So come on**  
**Let me entertain you**  
**Let me entertain you**  
**So come on let me entertain me**  
**Let me entertain you**  
**Come on come on come on come on**

Alvin started to dance and finish kneeling before the crowd who were cheering and shouting. The teenage girls near the front were battling security in order to get past them. But the line held firm. Alvin started to walk to the edge of the stage and started to sing.

**Your Butt Is Mine**  
**Gonna Take You Right**  
**Just Show Your Face**  
**In Broad Daylight**  
**I'm Telling You**  
**On How I Feel**  
**Gonna Hurt Your Mind**  
**Don't Shoot To Kill**  
**Come On, Come On,**  
**Lay It On Me All Right...**

**I'm Giving You**  
**On Count Of Three**  
**To Show Your Stuff**  
**Or Let It Be . . .**  
**I'm Telling You**  
**Just Watch Your Mouth**  
**I Know Your Game**  
**What You're About**

**Well They Say The Sky's**  
**The Limit**  
**And To Me That's Really True**  
**But My Friend You Have**  
**Seen Nothing**  
**Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .**

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**Come On, You Know**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now**  
**Just To Tell You Once Again,**  
**Who's Bad . . .**

**The Word Is Out**  
**You're Doin' Wrong**  
**Gonna Lock You Up**  
**Before Too Long,**  
**Your Lyin' Eyes**  
**Gonna Take You Right**  
**So Listen Up**  
**Don't Make A Fight,**  
**Your Talk Is Cheap**  
**You're Not A Man**  
**You're Throwin' Stones**  
**To Hide Your Hands**

**But They Say The Sky's**  
**The Limit**  
**And To Me That's Really True**  
**And My Friends You Have**  
**Seen Nothin'**  
**Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .**

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It, You Know**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now**  
**(And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now)**  
**Just To Tell You Once Again,**  
**(Just To Tell You Once Again)**  
**Who's Bad . . .**

**We Can Change The World**  
**Tomorrow**  
**This Could Be A Better Place**  
**If You Don't Like What I'm**  
**Sayin'**  
**Then Won't You Slap My**  
**Face . . .**

**Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It, You Know**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**

**Woo! Woo! Woo!**  
**(And The Whole World Has**  
**To Answer Right Now**  
**Just To Tell You Once**  
**Again . . .)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It-You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know, You Know, You**  
**Know, Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now**  
**(And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now)**  
**Just To Tell You**  
**(Just To Tell You Once Again)**

**You Know I'm Smooth, I'm**  
**Bad, You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad, I'm**  
**Bad Baby**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know, You Know, You**  
**Know It, Come On**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now**  
**(And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now)**  
**Woo!**  
**(Just To Tell You Once Again)**

**You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad-You**  
**Know-Hoo!**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-**  
**You Know It, You Know**  
**(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)**  
**And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now**  
**(And The Whole World Has To**  
**Answer Right Now)**  
**Just To Tell You Once Again . . .**  
**(Just To Tell You Once**  
**Again . . .)**  
**Who's Bad?**

The cheering had somehow increased in that song. "How are you doing?" Alvin Yelled earning a cheer back. "Okay People, the next song is one of Simon's favourites. The music started to play and Alvin started to pace among the stage slowly as he sang.

**What about sunrise**  
**What about rain**  
**What about all the things**  
**That you said we were to gain...**  
**What about killing fields**  
**Is there a time**  
**What about all the things**  
**That you said was yours and mine...**  
**Did you ever stop to notice**  
**All the blood we've shed before**  
**Did you ever stop to notice**  
**The crying Earth the weeping shores?**

**Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah**  
**Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah**

**What have we done to the world**  
**Look what we've done**  
**What about all the peace**  
**That you pledge your only son...**  
**What about flowering fields**  
**Is there a time**  
**What about all the dreams**  
**That you said was yours and mine...**  
**Did you ever stop to notice**  
**All the children dead from war**  
**Did you ever stop to notice**  
**The crying Earth the weeping shores**

**Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah**  
**Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah**

**I used to dream**  
**I used to glance beyond the stars**  
**Now I don't know where we are**  
**Although I know we've drifted far**

**Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah**  
**Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah**  
**Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah**  
**Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah**

**Alvin leaps on to a platform that takes him out of the crowd and he pulls off a few tricks by hanging on to the bars and leaning out on to the audience.**

**Hey, what about yesterday**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about the seas**  
**(What about us)**  
**The heavens are falling down**  
**(What about us)**  
**I can't even breathe**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about apathy**  
**(What about us)**  
**I need you**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about nature's worth**  
**(ooo, ooo)**  
**It's our planet's womb**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about animals**  
**(What about it)**  
**We've turned kingdoms to dust**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about elephants**  
**(What about us)**  
**Have we lost their trust**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about crying whales**  
**(What about us)**  
**We're ravaging the seas**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about forest trails**  
**(ooo, ooo)**  
**Burnt despite our pleas**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about the holy land**  
**(What about it)**  
**Torn apart by creed**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about the common man**  
**(What about us)**  
**Can't we set him free**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about children dying**  
**(What about us)**  
**Can't you hear them cry**  
**(What about us)**  
**Where did we go wrong**  
**(ooo, ooo)**  
**Someone tell me why**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about babies**  
**(What about it)**  
**What about the days**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about all their joy**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about the man**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about the crying man**  
**(What about us)**  
**What about Abraham**  
**(What was us)**  
**What about death again**  
**(ooo, ooo)**  
**Do we give a damn**

**Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah**

Alvin leaps of the platform and hides behind a crowd of smoke. Howls could be heard in the background and out of the smoke came four zombies. Lasers were being flashed everywhere until Alvin was revealed.

**It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark**  
**Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart**  
**You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it**  
**You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes**  
**You're paralyzed**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**  
**You know it's thriller, thriller night**  
**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run**  
**You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun**  
**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!**  
**But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind**  
**You're out of time**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl**  
**Thriller, thriller night**  
**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade**  
**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**  
**(They're open wide)**  
**This is the end of your life**

**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side**  
**They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial**  
**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah**  
**All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen**  
**I'll make you see**

**That this is thriller, thriller night**  
**'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**  
**Thriller, thriller night**  
**So let me hold you tight and share a**  
**Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**  
**Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try**  
**Thriller, thriller night**  
**So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**

**(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)**  
**Darkness falls across the land**  
**The midnight hour is close at hand**  
**Creatures crawl in search of blood**  
**To terrorize y'alls neighborhood**

**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby**  
**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'**  
**Thriller night, baby, ooh!**

**The foulest stench is in the air**  
**The funk of forty thousand years**  
**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**  
**Are closing in to seal your doom**

**And though you fight to stay alive**  
**Your body starts to shiver**  
**For no mere mortal can resist**  
**The evil of the thriller**

Alvin had danced to Thriller in the style of Michael Jackson and at the end he was grabbed by two of the zombies and placed in a glass container which was then covered by a white sheet. After one minute the sheet was pulled off to reveal the container empty. The Crowd cheered and were chanting Alvin's name over and over again.

**

* * *

**

And that's this chapter finished.

**Next chapter will be a changing room conversation and a night to party for Alvin and Brittany.**

**Please Review.**


	7. After Concert Conversations?

**I suppose I better start with an apology. I'm sorry about the time it took for me to update. Just real life stuff caught up with me and it took a long time to sort out.**

**Chapter 7- After Concert Conversations?**

* * *

**Alvin Changing Rooms, After the Concert**

Alvin's changing room was covered in red and posters of the chipmunks. Alvin had just got change into casual clothing after taking a short shower after the concert. Fans had been pounding on the entrance to the door before he got in the shower, but they were gone now. The security guard have done what they were supposed to do. He grabs the red shirt with the yellow A on it when one of the guards entered the room and said that a girl dressed in pink and had the codeword of "Unicorn". Alvin laughed when he heard this and said "Let her in."

"About time. I have been waiting for the last half an hour." Complained Brittany with a smile on her face. "Nice show by the way." As she entered the room and planted herself on the red sofa in the dressing room and started to look around in interest.

"Yeah, performing is so fun. I wish I could do it all the time." Said Alvin sitting on the sofa beside Brittany.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" said Brittany.

"Doing what the holiday is used for. Chatting up attractive girls like yourself." Said Alvin.

Brittany's mouth opened and shut itself for a couple of minutes. "Do you really think that I am attractive?"

"If I didn't, then why would I do this?" Alvin said before leaning over and kissing Brittany full on the mouth. Brittany's eyes widen before closing as she return the kiss. Alvin's tongue touch Brittany's lips and Brittany opened her mouth in order to allow it access. Once Alvin's tongue entered, Brittany tried to dominate, but Alvin making it wild as he traced her teeth with his tongue. Moans could be heard from both of the people on the couch and they continued to French kiss until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The couple parted reluctantly and looked towards the door. "Let me see who it is? Just hide in the bathroom for a few minutes then we'll talk." Brittany nodded and enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Alvin walks over to the door and opens it. Outside it stood two men dressed in suits.

"Hello Mr Seville, can we introduce ourselves. I am Mr Tom Baker and the man on the right is Mr Scott Jones. We are scouts for Interscope Records. We would like to offer you a record deal." Said the man on the left.

"Fine, come in and tell me what you're offering." Said Alvin. The business men entered the room whilst Alvin sent one of the guards to find Dave. Alvin re-entered the room and sat down in one of the chairs. They wait for five minutes until Dave enters the room and sits down next to Alvin.

"Alvin, we at Interscope Records would like to offer you a solo deal. We would pay you ten million dollars a year and increase the amount if you become top artist. We will plan out all your tours and CD signings. All you have to do is sing and be you." Started off Scott Jones.

"What about my brothers? Will I have to break up with them in order to have this?" said Alvin.

"Unfortunately the Chipmunks will have to break up as the offer doesn't apply to them." Said Tom.

"Right then, you just decided it." Said Alvin grinning. "Go back to your boss and tell him to put that offer in the bin because it stinks." Alvin gestured to the door. The Scouts stood where they were. "Did you hear me or being a music scout means that you turned deaf by bad talent?" The scouts responded this time and exited the changing room.

"Alvin, the car will be ready in ten minutes so be ready." Said Dave as he walks out as well. Brittany exits the bathroom and sits down next to Alvin.

"So what now?" asked Brittany.

"How about I take you out on a date." Said Alvin.

"Maybe." Said Brittany walking out of the door. Alvin ran after her and catching up with her started to sing.

**Where Did You Come From Lady  
And Ooh Won't You Take Me There  
Right Away Won't You Baby  
Tendoroni You've Got To Be  
Spark My Nature  
Sugar Fly With Me  
Don't You Know Now  
Is The Perfect Time  
We Can Make It Right  
Hit The City Lights  
Then Tonight Ease The Lovin' Pain  
Let Me Take You To The Max**

Alvin picks Brittany up and carries her out on to the stage and puts her down.

**I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
And I'll Take You There  
I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
I'll Shake You There**

Brittany runs away laughing whilst Alvin tries to catch her.

**Anywhere You Wanna Go**

Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin'  
Desire To Be With You  
Gotta Get To You Baby  
Won't You Come, It's Emergency  
Cool My Fire Yearnin'  
Honey, Come Set Me Free  
Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time  
We Can Dim The Lights  
Just To Make It Right  
In The Night  
Hit The Lovin' Spot  
I'll Give You All That I've Got

**I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
And I'll Take You There  
I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
I'll Take You There**

**I'll Take You There**

I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
And I'll Take You There  
I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)  
Pretty Young Thing  
You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)  
Tender Lovin' Care  
I'll Take You There

Alvin catches Brittany and grabs her by the waist and spins her around whilst laughing. Brittany giggles and said "Okay, Okay, you got yourself a date." Before leaning back and kissing Alvin on the lips. "That was a preview.

**

* * *

**

And that the end of that Chapter.

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Review Please.**


	8. Dates and Music Videos

**Chapter Eight- Date and Music Videos.**

**At the Miller House**

Alvin pulled at his tee-shirt collar. He was about to pick Brittany up for the date. He was hiding a bunch of roses behind his back. He walked up the pathway leading up to the door. Miss Miller had done miracles in weeks with the garden. Flowers of all types followed the pathway up to the door and they also mark the border of the garden. Alvin, who was now on the patio, ran the doorbell and waited patiently. He was about to ring it again before Miss Miller opened the door.

"Oh, Hello Alvin. Brittany just finished getting ready. Let me just get her." Said Miss Miller before walking upstairs and entering Brittany's room. A few seconds later, Brittany appeared and walked down the stairs.** (A.N; I am not going into clothes because I have no fashion sense. Bye.)** Brittany walks up to Alvin and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"For a beautiful girl." Said Alvin, revealing the roses. Brittany squealed in delight as she grabbed the roses. She took in their scent before placed them on the table beside the door.

"So where are we going?" asked Brittany.

"I have a friend in a four star restaurant that lives ten minutes from here." Said Alvin as He and Brittany started to walk along the path.

"So what are you planning to do now in the Music world?" asked Brittany.

"Well, I have an idea for a music video that involves a duet, but I need a girl singer. I have a person in mind. You know her." Said Alvin looking at Brittany. "I want you to be in the duet, you have a great voice. That day at the fair proved it. So do you want to be in it or not."

Brittany froze, she was not expecting this. After pondering it for a few minutes, she said "Yes, Alvin, I do it." In a determined voice. Alvin then picked her up and spun her around a couple of times before putting her down and kissing her full on the lips. After a few minutes of intense making out, Alvin slowly withdrew whilst looking in to Brittany's Ice Blue eyes.

"You know we are late for our dinner reservation?" he asked.

"Let them wait a little long and then call it fashionable late." Said Brittany before continuing the make out session

**Music Studio one week later**

Alvin and Brittany were getting ready to do the music video. After the first date, they have been on a couple more and were now officially a couple. Dave and Miss Miller have trouble keeping the pair off each other.

"Okay, Alvin, Brittany. You both know the song so let's go for it." Called the director. Alvin and Brittany stood up and enter the scene which was set up to look like a street. Alvin and a couple of boy dancers climb up and sit on a wall whilst Brittany and a few girl dancers took a place beside a set a couple of feet away.

Alvin, in acting mode, said "I'm telling you boys, I could pick up any girl. I'm a ladies' man."

"Well, what about that girl in pink then?" said one of the dancers, pointing at Brittany who pretending to have a conversation with the girl dancers.

"Watch and learn, boys." Said Alvin before leaping down and walking up to Brittany. The music starts as Alvin walks up to Brittany.

**[Alvin]**

**Hey pretty baby with the high heels on**  
**You give me fever**  
**Like I've never, ever known**  
**You're just a product of loveliness**  
**I like the groove of your walk,**  
**Your talk, your dress**

**I feel your fever**  
**From miles around**  
**I'll pick you up in my car**  
**And we'll paint the town**  
**Just kiss me baby**  
**And tell me twice**  
**That you're the one for me**

Brittany looks Alvin up and down before turning back to the girls to see them nodding.

**The way you make me feel**  
**(The way you make me feel)**  
**You really turn me on**  
**(You really turn me on)**  
**You knock me off of my feet**  
**(You knock me off of my feet)**  
**My lonely days are gone**  
**(My lonely days are gone)**

Brittany smiled and started to walk up to Alvin, forcing him to walk backwards

**[Brittany]**  
**I like the feelin' you're givin' me**  
**Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy**

**[Alvin]**  
**Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five**  
**To buy you things to keep you by my side**

**[Brittany]**

**I never felt so in love before**  
**Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more**

**[Alvin]**

**I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied**  
**'Cause you're the one for me**

[**Alvin/ (Brittany)]**  
**The way you make me feel**  
**(The way you make me feel)**  
**You really turn me on**  
**(You really turn me on)**  
**You knock me off of my feet now baby - hee!**  
**(You knock me off of my feet)**  
**My lonely days are gone - a acha acha**  
**(My lonely days are gone)**  
**Acha-ooh**

The boy dancers backs Alvin as he pulls off some flips and spins.

**[Alvin]**  
**Go on girl!**  
**Go on! Hee! Hee! Aaow!**  
**Go on girl!**

**[Brittany]**  
**I never felt so in love before**  
**Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore**

**[Alvin]**

**I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied**  
**'Cause you're the one for me...**

**[Brittany/ (Alvin)]**  
**The way you make me feel**  
**(The way you make me feel)**  
**You really turn me on**  
**(You really turn me on)**  
**You knock me off of my feet**  
**(You knock me off of my feet)**  
**My lonely days are gone**  
**(My lonely days are gone)**

The final scenes sees Alvin and Brittany walk up to each other and have a kiss to the applauding dancers.

**

* * *

**

And that is the final Alvin/Brittany chapter for a while.

I got the idea from Micheal Jackson and Brittany Spears duet.

**Please review and next up in Simon/Jeanette.**

**Bye for now**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's notice.**

**I'm not going to write for two weeks because I am on Holiday and will have no chance of uploading. Sorry for that.**

**Bye. See you in two weeks.**


	10. Science can bring people together

**Sorry for the time period. Just got too many stories on the go and a big writer's block. If I don't get any inspiration, then I'll cut this short and finish it.**

**Bold means Alvin's Voice from the phone.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Science can bring people together

**Simon's Room After Simon got Alvin's Message.**

Simon typed in Alvin's number and presses the call button. _"So our record Company going under? I wonder what Alvin and Dave are doing about it." _He thought. After three rings, the phone was answered and a voice came out of it.

"**Finally, Simon. It's about time. I have been phoning your phone for the last two hours! Plus we need to talk about your answering message."** Issued Alvin voice from the phone. _"My answering message. Oh. I remember. Hello, this is Simon Seville. I'm not able to come to the phone now. Leave a Message and I'll get back to you."_Simon thought

"What wrong with my Answer message Alvin?" asked Simon.

"**It's so DULL! I almost fell asleep through it every time I phoned you."**

Simon growled in annoyance before saying "Alvin, what is this about our record company going under? If this is a prank, I'm not laughing." Said Simon

"**It's no joke. Our company invested too much money in other acts and didn't get their money back so the debts just kept building. The only thing that have been keeping them afloat was us. Now that we are on a break, it has no big income. Unless, and it's not my idea, you and Theo allow me to do a solo concert." **Said Alvin with the lastsentence growing quieter with each word. Simon thought about it for a couple of minutes before replying

"Alvin, you can have one concert, but that is it. Anymore and there will be hell to pay when I get home." Said Simon.

"**Don't worry Si. Dave has also told me that it only one concert. So how is it at the Science thing?" **asked Alvin. **"Any hot girls?"**

"Alvin, I just got into my room. I haven't been introduced to anyone apart from Jeanette." Said Simon before sitting back on the bed.

"**Sounds like you met a girl already. So attractive?"** asked Alvin

"She's cute in her own way. She is shy and not, well, like you, Loud and aggravating. No offence there. Said Simon.

"**None taken. Sounds like your type of girl. In news from home, the house opposite us has been sold. Met the new owners this afternoon and like the look of the girl there. About our age and is hot and fun. My kind of girl. I helped out in the unpacking and painting so we got to spend some time together. Also took her on a tour of the town. Might ask her for a date." **Said Alvin. Simon became aware of a bell ringing in the background.

"Alvin, I got to go. It's dinner time here." Said Simon.

"**Talk to you later, Si." **Said Alvin before hanging up. Simon gets up and walks out of the room and takes the route that leads to thecafeteria**. **Simon grabs a plate of steak and chips and finds a table with no one around it. He starts to eat before he was joined by three people. One of them was a boy that was tall, olive coloured skin and blond hair. His eyes were bright green. The second was a girl, short and light skin. She also had bright red hair that fits with her brown eyes. The last one was another boy who was about the same height as the first boy, but had pitch black hair with light blue eyes.

"Can we sit here?" asked the blond boy. Simon nodded and the three people sat down. "By the way, my name is Sam. The beautiful girl here is Hannah and the other boy is Tom."

"My name is Simon Seville." Said Simon.

"Wait? Simon from the Chipmunks?" asked Hannah as Tom and Sam looks on in interest.

"Yeah, just taking a break from Music and concentrating on my other love." Said Simon.

"So what is the best thing about being a Rock star?" asked Sam.

"Concerts. It's so much fun. You just play and sing and the crowd just lifts you off your feet. And once you play a good song, you just know it from the crowd." Said Simon.

The Q and A session continued for the rest of the meal and Simon walks away feeling content about this camp. This could be a good summer.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the short chapter and time since the last chapter.

**In other news, It was my birthday yesterday so Happy Birthday to me.**

**For a good present to me, Please Review Ideas.**


	11. Science can bring people together Part 2

**Holy Crap. I haven't updated for a year. I got a kick up the ass by a couple of Pm and then wrote this.**

Chapter Eleven- Science Bring People Together Part Two

Simon sat at his third home, a desk in a classroom. The teacher, a young man called Mr Johnson. He looked around 25 to 30 and spoke gentle, but insistent tone. Today the class was learning about Calculating the relative formula mass. Something Simon had struggled to understand over the years.

"The relative atomic mass of an element shows its mass compared with the mass of atoms of other elements. For example, the relative atomic mass of carbon is 12, while the relative atomic mass of magnesium is 24. This means that each magnesium atom is twice the mass of a carbon atom." Mr Johnson said before turning out to the watching audience. "Miss Miller." Jeanette raised her head from her notes. "Please find the relative formula mass of sulfuric acid or as its known chemical formula H2SO4" He motioned Jeanette out before the class.

Jeanette slowly started off by saying "well since Sulfuric acid has the formula H2SO4. I think that the relative formula mass would be 98 because H which means Hydrogen has a mass of 1. Oxygen has a mass of 16 therefore as there is four of them."

"Care to show us on the board Jeanette?" asked Mr Johnson, looking impressed. Jeanette then picked up a felt tip pen and wrote onto the whiteboard **H****2****SO****4**** relative formula mass = (2 x 1) + 32 + (4 x 16) = 98**

The teacher read the equation before smiling. "Well done Jeanette. It's completely right. Give her a round of applause." The class eagerly obeyed and gave a loud applause where Jeanette would only blush slightly. As the bell rang. "Okay everyone. Head back to your rooms and chill for the rest of the day."

Jeanette then hurried back to her desk to pick up one of her bags. However one of the chair legs cruelly connected with her left ankle and she lost her balance and began to fall. When she was just inches away from a hard smack from the floor, two arms appear and grabbed her waist and a worried voice said "I got you."

Jeanette felt herself being pulled up to her feet again. Once she was placed down on her feet, she turned to face the person who saved her. It was Simon, his large glasses partly hiding the blues eyes that were filled with worry. "Are you alright?" asked Simon. Jeanette winced as she tried to put some weight on it.

"No. I think I sprained it" said Jeanette as Mr Johnson joined the pair

"Come on you two. Back to your rooms." He said.

"Sir. I think Jeanette had sprained her ankle." Said Simon, supporting Jeanette.

"Then take her to the nurse to get her looked at. Jeanette, well done today. I was impressed." Said Mr Johnson as he sat down at his desk. Simon then looked at Jeanette and smiling gently.

"Do you trust me?" Simon asked.

"Yes. I do." Said Jeanette. Simon then bent down and picked Jeanette up bridal style and started to carry her over to the nurse station. "Why are you doing this?" asked Jeanette.

"Because I like being kind." Said Simon.

"Thank you." Said Jeanette before resting her head against Simon's chest and listening to the loud heart beat. The beats calmed her and slowly the pain demised from her ankle as she just listened.

Simon navigated the halls with ease until he finally reached the nurse station. Once he got there, he entered the room and alerted the nurse as he placed Jeanette down on the bed. The nurse followed him over and began to examine the ankle. However before she did that, she turned to Simon and said "Mr Seville. I think Jeanette will be fine with me. Please return to your room."

Simon hesitated before saying, "Can I wait? Just to make sure she'll be fine."

"No Mr Seville. Come on. Back to your room now." Insisted the nurse, pushing Simon out of the ward.

**Sorry it's so short. I just needed to get back into the story.**

**Review this crappy chapter please.**


End file.
